


Salvation (SEASON ONE, EPISODE TWENTY-ONE)

by ackles_ass_equation



Series: Superghetto [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon, Episode: s01e21 Salvation, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6841228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackles_ass_equation/pseuds/ackles_ass_equation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jizzy has realized where tha demon will strike next n' tha Winchestas head there ta stop tha next cappin'. But Meg begins cappin' Johnz playaz n' demandz tha Colt or she'll keep goin until mah playas Jizzy knows is dead as fuckin fried chicken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. NOW

INTERIOR. CHURCH 

BLUE EARTH. MINNESOTA

A Pastor be at his thugged-out lil' pulpit yo. Dude looks up when a wind rufflez his afro n' tha candlez on tha alter n' shit. 

MEG entas tha chuch.

 **PASTOR  
** Dope Morning. Can I help yo slick ass?

Da Pastor comes down from tha pulpit. MEG strutts forward n' sits up in a pew.

 **MEG  
** I kinda...I need ta talk.

 **PASTOR  
** Well thatz what tha fuck I be here for.

 **MEG  
** I've done some thangs. Not phat thangs.

 **PASTOR  
** Well there be a always forgivenizz fo' our asses if we seek dat shit.

 **MEG  
** For everyone, biatch? Is you sure?.

 **PASTOR  
** I gotta say salvation was pimped fo' sinners. Tell me whatz on yo' mind.

 **MEG  
** Well. Ya Mom shoulda told ya, I lied. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! A lot. Ya Mom shoulda told ya, I jacked. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Ya Mom shoulda told ya, I lusted. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! This type'a shiznit happens all tha time fo' realz. And tha other dizzle I kicked it wit dis man. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch fo' realz. A sick muthafucka, you know, biatch? Our thugged-out asses had a straight-up phat chat, sort of like dis y'all....then I slit his cold-ass throat n' ripped his thugged-out ass up all up in his chest.

MEG blinks n' her eyes go black. Da Pastor jerks back.

 **MEG  
** Do dat make me a gangbangin' finger-lickin' dirty-ass shitty-ass person?

 **PASTOR**  
(Backin away) I know what tha fuck yo ass is. Yo ass can't be here, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho. This is hallowed ground.  
  
MEG  
(Standing) Please. Maybe dat works up in tha minor leagues. But not wit mah dirty ass.

Da Pastor runs fo' tha door behind tha pulpit n' down tha stairs yo. Dude unlocks a thugged-out door n' rushes inside, slidin a locked n loaded ta go barricade across tha door yo. Dude turns ta a well stocked hunterz chest of weapons n' starts scramblin fo' something. MEG kicks open tha door wit ease, breakin tha wood barricadin dat shit. Da Pastor starts, then throws a knife covered up in Sigils at MEG'S head. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Biatch catches it doggystyle. 

 **MEG  
** Yo ass throw like a girl.

 **PASTOR  
** What do you want.

 **MEG  
** Da Winchesters.

 **PASTOR  
** I aint spoken ta Jizzy Winchestor up in over a year. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Yo ass is wastin yo' time. Even if I did know where they were, I'd never rap , biatch.

 **MEG  
** I know.

MEG slits his cold-ass throat wit his own knife n' he falls back tha fuck into a cold-ass lil chair, gasping, then dying. MEG smilez n' strutts away.


	2. ACT ONE

MANNING, COLORADO. 

Da camera pans across a motel room n' JOHN'S research. Da walls is covered wit shiznit on tha yellow eyed demon. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Weather charts, hieroglyphics, pictures, newspaper articles, freestyled notes, a gangbangin' finger-lickin' dirty-ass shelf of books n' more.

JOHN sits at a paper strewn desk, tha Colt up in front of his muthafuckin ass. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM leans against tha counta while DEAN paces.

 **JOHN  
** So dis is dat shit. This is every last muthafuckin thang I know. Look, our whole lives we been searchin fo' dis demon right, biatch? Not a trace, just...nothing. Until on some year ago. For tha last time I picked up a trail.

 **DEAN  
** And thatz when you took off.

 **JOHN  
** Yeah. Thatz right. Da demon must have come outta hiding, or hibernation.

 **DEAN  
** All right so whatz dis trail you found?

 **JOHN  
** It starts up in Arizona, then New Jersey, California yo. Houses burned down ta tha ground. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! It aint nuthin but goin afta crews, just like it went afta us.

 **SAM  
** Families wit infants?

 **JOHN  
** Yeah. Da night of tha kidz six-month birthday. It make me wanna hollar playa! 

 **SAM  
** I was six months oldschool dat night?

 **JOHN  
** Exactly six months.

 **SAM  
** So basically, dis demon is goin afta these lil playas fo' some reason. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Da same way it came fo' me son, biatch? So Momz dirtnap...Jessica. It aint nuthin but all cuz of me son?

 **DEAN  
** Us dudes don't give a fuck dat Sam.

 **SAM  
** Oh straight-up, biatch? Cause I'd say we pretty damn shizzle Dean.

 **DEAN  
** (Frustrated) For tha last time, what tha fuck happened ta dem was not yo' fault. 

 **SAM  
** (Shouting) Right. It aint nuthin but not mah fault but itz mah problem.

 **DEAN  
** No it aint yo' problem itz our problem!

 **JOHN  
** (Standing) Okay. Thatz enough cause I gots dem finger-lickin' chickens wit tha siz-auce. 

Everyone takes a funky-ass breath n' calms down. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. 

 **SAM  
** So whyz da ruffneck bustin dat shit. What do da thug want?

 **JOHN  
** Look I wish I had mo' lyrics, I do. Ya Mom shoulda told ya, I always been one step behind dat shit. Look, I've never gotten there up in time ta save....

JOHN looks down, bugged out. 

 **DEAN  
** All right so how tha fuck do we find dat shit..before it hits again.

 **JOHN  
** Therez signs. Well shiiiit, it took me a while ta peep tha pattern but itz there up in tha minutes before these fires signs crop up in a area. Cattle dirtnaps, temperature fluctations, electrical storms fo' realz. And then I went back n' checked...and...

 **DEAN  
** These thangs happened up in Lawrence.

 **JOHN  
** (Nodding) A week before yo' mutha died. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! And up in Palo Alto...before Jessica fo' realz. And these signs, they startin again.

 **SAM  
** Where.

 **JOHN**  
Salvation Iowa.  
  
...........................

EXTERIOR. ROAD.

JOHN'S truck speedz along a misty road, followed closely by tha Impala fo' realz. Afta all dem moments he pulls off ta tha side, tha Impala bigs up n' mah playas springs outta they seats.

 **JOHN  
** Dogg damn dat shiznit son!

 **DEAN  
** What tha fuck iz it?

 **JOHN  
** Son of a funky-ass biiiatch.

 **DEAN  
** What tha fuck iz dat shiznit son!

 **JOHN  
** I just gots a cold-ass lil call from Caleb.

 **DEAN  
** Is he aiiight?

 **JOHN  
** Dat punk fine. Jim Murphyz dead as fuckin fried chicken.

 **SAM  
** Pastor Jim, biatch? How?

 **JOHN  
** His throat was slashed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Dude bled out. Caleb holla'd they found tracez of sulfur at Jimz place. 

 **DEAN  
** A demon. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. (JOHN nods) Da Demon?

 **JOHN  
** I don't give a gangbangin' fuck. Could be he just gots careless, da perved-out muthafucka slipped up. Maybe tha demon knows we gettin close.

 **DEAN  
** What do our phat asses do?

 **JOHN  
** Now we act like every last muthafuckin second counts, n' you can put dat on yo' toast. Therez two hospitizzlez n' a game centre up in dis county. We split up, cover mo' ground. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! I want records. I want a list of every last muthafuckin infant thatz goin ta be six months oldschool up in tha next week.

 **SAM  
** Dad dat could be dozenz of lil playas yo. How tha fuck do we know which onez tha right one?

 **JOHN  
** We check em all thatz how. Yo ass gots any betta ideas?

 **SAM  
** No sir.

JOHN nodz at dem n' they all turn back ta they cars. JOHN stops, leanin on his cold-ass trunk. DEAN turns back as he opens his fuckin lil' door n' pauses.

 **DEAN  
** Dad?

 **JOHN  
** (upset) Yeah. It aint nuthin but Jim. Yo ass know, I can't....(his grill hardens) This ends, now, nahmeean, biatch? I be endin dat shit. I couldn't give a fuckin shiznit what tha fuck it takes.

They all git back up in they rides n' pull back onto tha road, speedin tha fuck into tha distance.  
  
.......................  
  
JOHN pulls up in front of 'Salvation Childrenz Hospitizzle' yo. Dude opens tha container between tha seats n' shuffled all up in tha number of IDs there, selectin one n' pinnin it ta his jacket.

......................  
  
SAM is chillin up in a gangbangin' filin room, a nurse brangs his ass another load of files.

 **NURSE  
** Here you go fool.

 **SAM  
** Nuff props, biatch.

 **NURSE  
** Yo ass is welcome.

Dude continues copyin birth certificate shiznit tha fuck into his notebook.  
  
.............................  
  
A pretty receptionist handz a gangbangin' file ta a hospitizzle worker, then looks down at her clipboard. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Biatch looks up again n' again n' again as DEAN strutts up in n' pauses, lookin around. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Biatch smilez as tha pimpin' muthafucka turns ta her desk yo. Dude notes her gorgeousnizz n' raises his wild lil' fuckin eyebrows.

 **WOMAN  
** Yo! Is there anythang I can do fo' yo slick ass?

 **DEAN  
** (smiling) Oh Dogg yes.

She smilez n' looks down.

 **DEAN**  
(Holdin up his ID) Only I be uh....workin up in dis biatch, so...  
  
....................

SAM comes outta Salvation MedicinalCentre, flippin all up in his notebook, then cluthces his head as a vision hits his muthafuckin ass. Da Yellow Eyed Demon is up in a funky-ass babies nursery yo. Dude flashes ta a mutha lookin up tha window, dat schmoooove muthafucka hears a train, n' then seez tha demon again. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch fo' realz. As soon as tha vision finishes n' his schmoooove ass can focus again n' again n' again he quickly pulls up a map.

..........................

Lata SAM is up in a park, checkin his crazy-ass map again. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch fo' realz. As da ruffneck do he gets tha vision flashes again. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. When itz over he realizes tha doggy den from tha vision is up in front of his muthafuckin ass. Da biatch from his vision pushes a pram along tha road while holdin a umbrella yo. Dude approaches. 

 **SAM  
** Yo! Here, let me hold dat fo' you, biatch. Yo ass be lookin like you don't need dat no mo'.

 **WOMAN  
** Oh. Thanks.

She closes her umbrella while SAM holdz her pram yo. Dude looks inside.

 **SAM  
** Dat hoe gorgeous. Is she yours?

 **WOMAN  
** Yeah.

 **SAM  
** (to tha baby) Oh wow, hi! (to tha mom) Oh sorry, I be rude. I be Sam. I just moved up in up tha block.

 **WOMAN  
** Yo! I be Monica. This is Rosie.

 **SAM  
** Rosie, biatch? Yo Rosie.

 **MONICA  
** So, welcome ta tha neighbourhood.

 **SAM  
** Thanks. Dat hoe such a phat baby hommie!

 **MONICA  
** I know, I mean she...she never cries. Put ya muthafuckin choppers up if ya feel dis! Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch just stares at everybody. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Sometimes she looks at you n' I swear it's...itz like she readin yo' mind.

 **SAM  
** What bout you Monica, biatch? Has you done lived here long?

 **MONICA  
** My fuckin homeboy n' I, we looted our place just before Rosie was born.

 **SAM  
** And how tha fuck oldz Rosie?

 **MONICA  
** Dat hoe six months todizzle. It make me wanna hollar playa! Dat hoe big-ass right, biatch? Growin like a weed.

 **SAM  
** (Distracted) Yeah. Monica...

 **MONICA  
** Yeah?

 **SAM  
** Just ahhh,just take care of yo ass aiiight?

 **MONICA  
** Yeah, you too Sam. We bout ta peep you around.

As MONICA turns ta her doggy den a station wagon pulls tha fuck into tha drive, honking.

 **MONICA  
** Therez Daddy hommie!

SAMz vision returns again. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Da clock up in tha bedroom stops, tha nursery rhyme playin stops, a wind sweeps all up in cause I gots dem finger-lickin' chickens wit tha siz-auce fo' realz. A black figure approaches tha bed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! MONICA pushes tha door open from tha hallway n' seez tha figure standin over her daughtas bed.

 **MONICA  
** What is you, biatch...

Da fugure turns ta her n' shit. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch is pulled back ta tha wall n' slides up it ta tha ceiling. Blood starts drippin from her stomach.

 **MONICA  
** Rosie!!

Da room bursts tha fuck into flame.


	3. ACT TWO

INTERIOR. MOTEL ROOM. 

SAM sits all up in tha table, rubbin his cold-ass temples. DEAN n' JOHN sit on tha end of each bed.

 **JOHN  
** (Flatly) A vision.

 **SAM  
** (Slowly, painfully) Yes yes y'all. I saw tha demon burnin a biatch on tha ceiling.

 **JOHN  
** And you be thinkin dis is goin ta happen ta dis biatch you kicked it wit cuz...

 **SAM  
** Because these thangs happen exactly tha way I peep them

 **DEAN  
** It started up as nightmares. Then it started goin' down while da thug was awake.

DEAN rises n' crosses ta tha counta behind SAM ta git mo' coffee.

 **SAM  
** (Wincing) Yeah. It aint nuthin but like tha closer I git ta anythang ta do wit tha demon tha stronger tha visions get.

 **JOHN  
** All right. When was you goin ta tell me bout this?

SAM n' DEAN stop n' turn ta peep JOHN

 **DEAN  
** Us dudes didn't give a fuck what tha fuck it meant.

 **JOHN  
** All right, suttin' like dis starts goin' down ta yo' brother, you pick up tha beeper n' you call mah dirty ass.

DEAN dumps tha fruity-ass malt liquor jug n' cup back on tha counta n' strides toward JOHN.

 **DEAN  
** Call yo slick ass, biatch? Is you kiddin me son, biatch? Dad I called you from Lawrence all right, biatch? Sam called you when I was dying. I mean, gettin you on tha phone, biatch? I gots a funky-ass betta chizzle of ballin tha lottery.

 **JOHN  
** Yo ass is right fo' realz. Although I aint too wild-ass bout dis freshly smoked up tone of yours, you right. I be sorry as a muthafucka bout dat bullshit.

 **SAM  
** Look muthafuckas, visions or no visions, fact is, we know tha demon is comin tonight fo' realz. And dis crewz gonna go all up in tha same hell we went through.

 **JOHN  
** No they not. No one is, eva again.

SAM'S beeper rings.

 **SAM  
** Hello?

 **MEG  
** Sam?

 **SAM  
** Dum diddy-dum, here I come biaaatch! Who tha fuck is this?

 **MEG  
** Think real hard it will come ta you, biatch.

 **SAM  
** Meg.

DEAN n' JOHN start n' turn ta SAM.

 **SAM  
** Last time I saw you you fell tha fuck outta a window.

 **MEG  
** Yeah, no props ta you, biatch. That straight-up hurt mah vibe by tha way.

 **SAM  
** Just yo' vibe, biatch? That was a seven-story drop.

 **MEG  
** Lemme drop a rhyme ta yo' Dad.

 **SAM  
** (lookin at JOHN) My fuckin Dad. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! I don't give a fuck where mah Dad is.

 **MEG  
** It aint nuthin but time fo' tha grown ups ta rap Sam, let me drop a rhyme ta his ass now, nahmeean?

SAM hestitates then handz tha beeper ta JOHN.

 **JOHN  
** This is John.

 **MEG  
** Howdy John. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. I be Meg. I be a gangbangin' playa of yo' thugs. I be also tha one whoz ass peeped Jim Murphy choke on his own blood....still there John-boy?

 **JOHN  
** I be here.

 **MEG  
** Well dat was yesterday. It make me wanna hollar playa! Todizzle I be up in Lincoln. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Visitin another oldschool playa of yours yo. Dude wants ta say hi....

Da camera pans back on MEG ta reveal a playa tied ta a cold-ass lil chair. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. MEG holdz tha beeper ta his wild lil' fuckin ear.

 **MAN  
** John, whatever you do don't give....

MEG pulls tha beeper away, puttin her finger on her lips up in a gangbangin' finger-lickin' dirty-ass shhh-in noise n' smiling.

 **JOHN  
** Caleb?

SAM n' DEAN react ta tha name instantly, goin on alert.

 **JOHN  
** Yo ass dig mah dirty ass. Dat punk gots not a god damn thang ta do wit anything. Yo ass let his ass go.

 **MEG  
** We know you have tha colt John.

 **JOHN  
** I don't give a fuck what tha fuck you poppin' off about.

 **MEG  
** Oh, aiiight. Well dig all dis bullshit.

MEG slits Calebz throat n' holdz tha beeper out. JOHN can hear his ass gaspin n' drownin up in his own blood.

 **JOHN  
** Caleb. Caleb!

 **MEG  
** Yo ass hear that, biatch? Thatz tha sound of yo' playa dying. Now letz try dis again. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. We know you have tha glock John, word travels fast. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. So as far as we concerned you just declared war fo' realz. And dis is what tha fuck war looks like. Well shiiiit, it has casualties.

 **JOHN  
** I'ma bust a cap up in you, you know that?

 **MEG  
** Oh Jizzy please, mind yo' blood pressure. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. So dis is tha thang. We goin ta keep bustin what tha fuck our phat asses bustin fo' realz. And yo' playas, mah playas whoz ass has eva helped you, gave you shelter, mah playas you eva loved. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! They'll all take a thugged-out dirtnap unless you give our asses dat gun.

JOHN is on tha fuckin' down-low, thinking. Da thugs is close by his side.

 **MEG  
** I be waitin Johnny, betta answer before tha buzzer.

 **JOHN  
** Okay.

 **MEG  
** Sorry, biatch? I didn't on tha down-low git all dis bullshit.

 **JOHN  
** I holla'd aiiight, I be bout ta brang you tha colt.

 **MEG  
** Therez a warehouse up in Lincoln, on tha corner of Wabash n' Lake. Yo ass is gonna hook up wit me there.

 **JOHN  
** It aint nuthin but gonna take me on some minutes drive ta git there.

 **MEG  
** Meet me there at midnight tonight. 

 **JOHN  
** Thatz impossible. I can't git there up in time n' I can't just carry a glock on tha plane.

 **MEG  
** Oh. Well I guess yo' playaz take a thugged-out dirtnap don't they. If you do decizzle ta make it, come ridin' solo.

 **MEG**  
(Hangin up n' turnin ta Calebz body) What tha hell is you lookin at.  
  
............................

 **SAM  
** So you be thinkin Meg be a thugged-out demon?

 **JOHN  
** Either that, or she possessed by one. Well shiiiit, it don't straight-up matter.

 **DEAN  
** What do our phat asses do?

 **JOHN  
** I be goin ta Lincoln.

 **DEAN  
** What?

 **JOHN  
** It don't look lilke our crazy asses gotz a cold-ass lil chizzle. If I don't go, a shitload of playas die, our playaz take a thugged-out dirt nap.

 **SAM  
** Dad, tha demon is comin tonight. For Monica n' her crew. That glock be all we got, you can't just hand it over.

 **JOHN  
** Dum diddy-dum, here I come biaaatch! Who tha fuck holla'd anythang bout handin it over n' shit. Look, besides our asses n' a cold-ass lil coupla of vampires no ones straight-up peeped tha gun, no one knows what tha fuck it looks like.

 **DEAN  
** So what, you just goin ta pick up a ringer at a pawn shop?

 **JOHN  
** Antique store.

 **DEAN  
** Yo ass is goin ta hand Meg a gangbangin' fake glock n' hope her dope ass don't notice?

 **JOHN  
** Look, as long as itz close, her big-ass booty shouldn't be able ta tell tha difference. 

 **DEAN  
** Yeah but fo' how tha fuck long, biatch? What happens when she figures it out?

 **JOHN  
** I just...I just need ta loot all dem hours, thatz all.

 **SAM  
** Yo ass mean fo' Dean n' mah dirty ass. Yo ass want our asses ta stay here, n' bust a cap up in dis demon by ourselves?

 **JOHN  
** No Sam. I wanna stop losin playas our slick asses love. I want you ta git all up in school, I want Dean ta git a home. I want....I want Mary kickin dat shit, yo. It aint nuthin but just....I just want dis ta be over.

......................

EXTERIOR. MUDDY BACK ROAD.

SAM n' JOHN stand all up in tha back of his cold-ass truck, checkin weapons. Da Impala comes toward dem n' DEAN gets out.

 **JOHN  
** Yo ass git it?

DEAN pulls a funky-ass brown paper bag outta his thugged-out lil' pocket n' handz it ta JOHN. JOHN pulls up a antique gun.

 **DEAN  
** Yo ass know dis be a trap don't you, biatch. Thatz why Meg wants you ta come alone?

 **JOHN  
** I can handle her n' shit. I gots a whole arsenal loaded. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Holy water, Mandaic, amulets...

 **DEAN  
** Dad...

 **JOHN  
** What?

 **DEAN  
** Promise me something. 

 **JOHN  
** Whatz dis shit. 

 **DEAN  
** This thang goes downtown just...get tha hell out. Don't git yo ass capped all right, you no phat ta our asses dead as fuckin fried chicken.

 **JOHN  
** Same goes fo' you, biatch. (There be a long-ass pause) All right dig mah dirty ass. They made tha bullets special fo' dis colt. Therez only four of dem left. Without dem dis glock is useless. Yo ass make every last muthafuckin blasted count.

 **SAM  
** Yes yes y'all, sir.

 **JOHN  
** Been waitin a long-ass time fo' dis fight. Now itz here I aint gonna be up in dat shit. It aint nuthin but up ta you thugs now, nahmeean, biatch? It aint nuthin but yo' fight, you finish all dis bullshit. Yo ass finish what tha fuck I started. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! This type'a shiznit happens all tha time. Understand, biatch? 

JOHN handz DEAN tha colt.

 **SAM  
** We bout ta peep you soon Dad.

 **JOHN  
** I be bout ta peep you later.

JOHN gets up in tha truck n' leaves. Da thugs stand watchin his ass pull away.

 **DEAN  
** Later.


	4. ACT THREE

EXTERIOR. WAREHOUSE. 

JOHN pulls up in his cold-ass truck, gets up n' checks tha antique gun, then takes up rosary beadz n' a gangbangin' flask of holy gin n juice n' shiznit yo. Dude starts lookin round n' sees a tank on tha roof. Cut ta JOHN joggin along a alley, stoppin ta check tha pipes dat run along itz walls n' then continuing.  
.........................

EXTERIOR. MONICA'S HOUSE.

SAM n' DEAN sit up in tha Impala, tha Colt between dem wild-ass muthafuckas. They peep all up in tha window as Monica n' her homeboy finish dinner.

 **SAM  
** Maybe we could tell em dat shiznit was a gas leak. Might git em outta tha doggy den fo' all dem hours.

 **DEAN  
** Yeah n' how tha fuck nuff times has dat straight-up hit dat shiznit fo' us?

 **SAM  
** Yeah. (Dude thangs some more) We could always tell em tha real deal.

DEAN just looks at SAM fo' a long-ass moment, one eyebrow raised. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! 

 **TOGETHER  
** Nah! 

 **SAM  
** I know I know. I just...with whatz comin fo' these folks...

 **DEAN  
** Sam we only gots one move n' you know it, all right, biatch? We gotta wait fo' dat demon ta show itself n' then we git it before it gets dem wild-ass muthafuckas.

They both look back all up in tha doggy den fo' a while.

 **SAM  
** I wonder how tha fuck Dadz bustin. 

 **DEAN  
** I'd feel a shitload betta if we was there backin his ass up. 

 **SAM  
** I'd feel a shitload betta if da thug was here backin our asses up.

They keep watchin tha house.  
......................

EXTERIOR. WAREHOUSE.  
  
JOHN is standin on tha roof next ta tha tank. MEG appears up in tha foreground. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Biatch slowly looks round then up all up in tha wata tank. JOHN aint there, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch moves inside. Cut ta close up of JOHN behind tha tank yo. Dude checks tha coast is clear, then climbs tha ladder n' shiznit yo. Dude opens tha lid, holdz tha rosary up, speaks up in Latin n' drops tha rosary tha fuck into tha gin n juice n' shit.   
.......................

EXTERIOR. MONICA'S HOUSE

 **SAM  
** This is weird.

 **DEAN  
** What?

 **SAM  
** Afta all of these muthafuckin years we finally here, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho. Well shiiiit, it don't seem real.

 **DEAN  
** Us playas just gotta keep our headz n' do our thang, like always.

 **SAM  
** Yeah but dis aint like always.

 **DEAN  
** True.

 **SAM  
** Dean...ah...I wanna fuck you, biatch.

 **DEAN  
** For what?

 **SAM  
** For every last muthafuckin thang. You've always had mah back you know, biatch? Even when I couldn't count on mah playas I could always count on you, biatch fo' realz. And ah...I don't give a fuck I just wanted ta let you know, Just up in case.

 **DEAN  
** Whoa whoa whoa, is you kiddin me son?

 **SAM  
** What?

 **DEAN**  
Don't say just up in case suttin' happens ta you, biatch. I don't wanna hear dat freakin rap man. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Nobodyz dyin tonight. Not us, not dat crew, no muthafucka. Except dat demon. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. That evil lil hustla of a funky-ass biiiatch ain't gettin any olda than tonight, you KNOW me son?  
.........................

INTERIOR. WAREHOUSE.  
  
MEG standz up in tha middle of tha room. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch hears a cold-ass lil creak a turns. JOHN is struttin towardz her n' shiznit yo. Dude stops all dem feet away.  
  
**MEG  
** John, you made dat shit. Too shitty straight-up, I was hopin ta bust a cap up in mo' of yo' playas.

 **JOHN  
** Sorry ta disappoint.

 **MEG  
** I can peep where you thugs git they phat looks. Though I must admit, thankin bout what tha fuck they say bout you I thought you'd be....taller.

JOHN just stares at her muthafuckin ass.

 **MEG  
** Well aren't you tha chatty one. Yo ass wanna git ta bidnizz, biatch? Fine. Why don't you just hand over tha gun.

 **JOHN  
** If I hit you wit tha glock how tha fuck do I git outta here?

 **MEG  
** If you as phat as they say yo ass is I be shizzle you gonna figure suttin' out.

 **JOHN  
** Maybe I be bout ta just blast you, biatch.

 **MEG  
** Yo ass wanna blast me baby, biatch? Go ahead. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Therez mo' where I came from.

Another demon, a muthafucka, strutts outta tha shadows.

 **JOHN  
** Dum diddy-dum, here I come biaaatch! Who tha fuck tha hells that?

 **MEG  
** Dat punk not nearly as much funk as I is I can rap dis shit. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. So I suggest you give our asses tha gun.

JOHN stares all up in tha other demon fo' a long-ass moment, then back at Meg.

 **MEG  
** Now!

JOHN handz over tha glock ta MEG, booty first. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch checks it out.

 **MEG  
** This is tha colt?

JOHN nods.

 **MEG  
** (Handin tha glock ta tha other demon) What do you think?

Da other demon looks at it, points it all up in tha ceiling, cocks dat shit....and blasts MEG up in tha chest.

 **MEG**   
(staggin back, grabbin all up in tha wound) Yo ass blasted mah crazy ass biaaatch! I can't believe you just blasted me!!

 **DEMON  
** (Lookin at JOHN) It aint nuthin but a gangbangin' fake.

Dude throws tha glock away. MEG also turns ta peep JOHN.


	5. ACT FOUR

INTERIOR. WAREHOUSE.

 **MEG  
** Yo ass is dead John. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Yo crazy-ass thugs is dead as fuckin fried chicken.

 **JOHN  
** (Backin slowly away) I've never used tha gun. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch yo. How tha fuck could I know it wouldn't work?

 **MEG  
** (Advancing) I be soopa-doopa not up in tha vibe fo' all dis bullshit. Ya Mom shoulda told ya, I just been shot

 **JOHN  
** Well then I guess you dirty tha glock wasn't real.

 **MEG  
** Thatz funky John. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. We goin ta strip tha skin from yo' bones but dat was funky.

A noise of gas escapin distracts MEG fo' a split second n' JOHN runs tha fuck into tha other room, lockin tha door n' goin down a hatch tha fuck into tha alley da thug was up in earlier, lined wit pipes. MEG n' tha other demon kick open tha door n' follow. JOHN reaches tha other end n' turns on a tap. Wata starts gushin over tha floor. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Da other demon, now up in front of MEG, pauses, then continues fo' realz. As da thug strutts all up in tha wata his wild lil' feet begin steamin n' he jumps backwards, yelling.

 **MEG  
** Holy wata John. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Real cute.

JOHN takes off.  
  
.........................

EXTERIOR. MONICA'S HOUSE.

 **DEAN  
** (Holdin his beeper ta his wild lil' fuckin ear) Dadz not answering.

 **SAM  
** Maybe Meg was late. Maybe cell receptionz bad.

 **DEAN  
** Yeah well.

Da radio starts chatterin wit static.

 **SAM  
** Dean wait. Listen. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. 

SAM rolls tha dial on tha radio, hearin mo' static come n' go. Da wind picks up n' tha lights up in tha doggy den flicker n' shit. DEAN turns ta peep SAM.

 **SAM**  
It aint nuthin but coming.  
  
They jump outta tha car.

.................................

EXTERIOR. WAREHOUSE.

JOHN make it back ta his cold-ass truck ta find all tha tires slashed.

Damn dat shit.

Dude runs round tha side of tha building.  
  
.............................

DEAN uses a cold-ass lil card ta slide tha lock on tha front door open n' they enta silently fo' realz. As they approach tha lounge, SAM first, DEAN is confronted by MONICA'S homeboy. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Dude swings a funky-ass bat at DEAN'S head n' misses, smashin a lamp.

 **HOLDEN  
** Git outta mah doggy den biaatch!

DEAN quickly closes up in n' grapplez wit him, grabbin tha bat.

 **HOLDEN  
** Git outta mah doggy den biaatch!

 **SAM  
** Please. Biiiatch please.Mista Muthafuckin Holden please.

DEAN easily takes contol, swingin his ass against tha wall n' holdin tha bat across his cold-ass throat.

 **DEAN  
** (Sharply) Be on tha down-low n' dig mah dirty ass. Be on tha down-low n' listen. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. We is tryin ta help you, biatch. 

 **MONICA  
** (From upstairs) Charlie, biatch? Is every last muthafuckin thang aiiight?

 **HOLDEN  
** (Yelling) Monica git tha baby hommie!

 **SAM  
** (At tha same time) Don't go up in tha nursery hommie!

 **HOLDEN  
** Yo ass stay away from her son!

Dude strugglez ta git away from DEAN. DEAN backhandz him, knockin his ass unconcious, n' puts his ass over his shoulder up in a gangbangin' firemanz lift.

..............................

UPSTAIRS

MONICA, up in her nightgown as dat biiiiatch was up in SAM'S vision, pushes tha door ta tha nursery open. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch fo' realz. A dark figure standz over Rosiez cot.

 **MONICA  
** What is you, biatch...

Da figure raises his hand n' MONICA is flung back against tha wall. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM races up tha stairs n' along tha corridor as MONICA slides up tha wall n' onto tha ceilin yo. Dude entas tha room n' tha dark figure turns ta his ass , yellow eyes shining. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM hesitates, frozen n' staring.

 **MONICA  
** Rosie biaatch!

SAM raises tha Colt n' pulls tha trigger n' shit. Da demon disappears tha fuck into smoke. MONICA, screaming, falls ta tha floor.

 **SAM  
** Where tha hell done did it go!

 **MONICA  
** My fuckin baby hommie!

MONICA stands, tryin ta move toward tha cot, n' is caught by SAM.

 **MONICA  
** My fuckin baby!!

 **SAM  
** No wait playa!

 **MONICA  
** (Fightin SAM) MY BABY!!!

 **DEAN  
** (runnin past dem ta tha cot) Take her n' go!

 **MONICA  
** Rosie biaatch!

 **SAM  
** Come on.

 **MONICA  
** My fuckin baby hommie!

 **SAM  
** (Forcin her outta tha room) Deanz gots her muthafuckin ass.

DEAN quickly wraps tha blankets round tha baby n' pulls her up as tha cot explodes tha fuck into flame yo. Dude races outta tha room.   
  
............................

EXTERIOR. WAREHOUSE.

JOHN runs down a thugged-out dead end n' stops, lookin round n' gaspin fo' breath yo. Dude grabs fo' his beeper but as he raises it he is flung against tha wall, losin his wild lil' freakadelic grip on tha phone yo. Dude hits tha wall, groanin up in pain. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Da thug demon appears as JOHN begins ta slide up tha wall n' standz up in front of him, smiling.

........................

EXTERIOR. MONICA'S HOUSE.  
  
Da nursery window explodes outwards, flames blastin out. Da camera pans down ta a smoke filled front doorway n' MONICA appears, guided by SAM. Both is coughin yo. HOLDEN staggers up from where da thug was lyin on tha grass.

 **HOLDEN  
** Yo ass git away from mah crew.

 **MONICA  
** No Charlie don't. They saved us.

DEAN runs up ta join them, holdin tha baby.

 **MONICA  
** (Beginnin ta cry) I mean they saved us.

MONICA takes tha baby from DEAN n' her homeboy puts his thugged-out arms round both of dem wild-ass muthafuckas.

 **MONICA  
** (to SAM n' DEAN) Nuff props, biatch.

Devastated, SAM n' DEAN turn back ta tha burnin house. Da demon is silhouetted up in tha burnin nursery, standin straight-up still.

 **SAM  
** (Startin back inside) It aint nuthin but still up in there biaatch!

 **DEAN  
** (Grabbin SAM) Sam. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Sam, no.

 **SAM  
** (Struggling) Dean let me go, itz still up in there.

 **DEAN  
** No. It aint nuthin but burnin ta tha ground, itz suicide.

 **SAM  
** (Yelling) I couldn't give a fuckin shit.

 **DEAN  
** I do!

They both look back up as tha flames rise again n' again n' again n' tha demon disappears.


	6. ACT FIVE

INTERIOR. MOTEL ROOM. 

DEAN paces while holdin tha beeper ta his wild lil' fuckin ear, listenin ta it rang out. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM sits on tha bed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! 

 **DEAN  
** (Frustrated) Come on Dad, answer yo' beeper damn dat shit.

 **DEAN  
** (Hangin up) Somethings wrong.

SAM stares all up in tha wall, givin pimped out biiiatchface.

 **DEAN  
** Yo ass hear me son, biatch? Somethings wrong.

 **SAM  
** If you had just let me go up in there, I coulda ended all all dis bullshit.

 **DEAN  
** Sam, tha only thang you would have ended was yo' game.

 **SAM  
** Yo ass don't give a fuck all dis bullshit.

 **DEAN  
** (walkin toward tha bed) So what, you just willin ta sacrifice yo ass, is dat it?

 **SAM  
** (Standin up) Yeah. Yeah you damn right I am. 

 **DEAN  
** Well thatz not goin ta happen, not as long as I be around.

 **SAM  
** What tha hell is you poppin' off bout Dean, we've been searchin fo' dis demon our whole lives. It aint nuthin but tha only thang we've eva cared about.

 **DEAN  
** Sam I wanna waste dat shit. I do. Okay, biatch? But it aint worth dyin over.

 **SAM  
** What?

 **DEAN  
** I mean dat shit. If hustlin dis demon means gettin yo ass capped then I hope we never find tha damn thang.

 **SAM  
** That thang capped Jess. That thang capped Mom.

 **DEAN  
** Yo ass holla'd yo ass once, dat no matta what tha fuck our phat asses do, they gone, n' they never comin back.

SAM straight-up loses it, grabs DEAN n' shoves his ass hard against tha wall.

 **SAM  
** (Angry n' upset) Don't you say that, not you, nahmean biiiatch, biatch? Not afta all dis don't you say all dis bullshit.

 **DEAN  
** (Quietly) Sam look. Da three of us...thatz all our crazy asses have...and itz all I have. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Sometimes I feel like I be barely holdin it together man...and without you or Dad....

 **SAM  
** (Upset) Dad.

SAM lets go n' turns away, struttin across tha room. DEAN stays where he is, takin deep breaths. 

 **SAM  
** (Tears up in his wild lil' fuckin eyes) Dude should have called by now, nahmeean, biatch? Try his ass again.

DEAN raises his thugged-out lil' phone.  
  
.......................

INTERIOR. UNKNOWN

JOHNz beeper sits on a funky-ass bench, ringing. MEG wandaz over n' picks it up. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch looks all up in tha screen, smilez ta her muthafuckin ass n' lyrics.

 **MEG  
** Yo ass thugs straight-up screwed up dis time.

 **DEAN  
** (Angry) Where is he.

 **MEG  
** Yo ass is never goin ta peep yo' daddy again.


End file.
